


Too Much Truth

by spelldlikedevon



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelldlikedevon/pseuds/spelldlikedevon
Summary: In which Steve discovers how dangerous that lasso can be





	Too Much Truth

“I am taking you to the front!” Steve’s voice was pitched low but there was no mistaking the fervor that edged each word, born of a desperate desire to show this amazing woman that he was in her corner. His brow furrowed as his thoughts began to pour forth under the lasso’s compulsion. “We are probably going to die.” He looked away, visibly pained at the plan that was rapidly forming in his head. “This is a terrible idea.”

His eyes, now bleak and despairing at his own grim prophecy, snapped back to Diana’s in search of encouragement. As they settled on her face with its half-amused, half-concerned look, the lasso forced out one last thought, a thought that he would very much have liked to keep to himself.

“GOD, you are so beautiful!”

His words seemed to hang in the air, his eyes still locked on hers. An impossible silence enveloped them despite the bustle of activity in the building, and time itself seemed to hesitate for just a moment. The spell broke as he freed his wrist and jerked the lasso away from himself as though it were a venomous snake. He could feel his face burning. His eyes slid to the side and he abruptly changed the subject. “We’re, uh, we’re gonna need some reinforcements if we’re doing this thing.” Taking her elbow, he steered her down the stairs toward the exit. As they crossed the lobby he glanced sideways at her, trying to assess the damage. Diana was eyeing him with an odd expression from under her lashes, her head cocked slightly to one side and a hint of pink in her cheeks. Her mouth was twisted up in a wry smile but her eyes were ever so gentle, and filled with a strange heat. Steve was at once acutely aware of a similar fire growing in the pit of his stomach, and for a moment he couldn’t quite catch his breath.

Those damn glasses hadn’t done a single bit of good.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve, son, you brought this one on yourself!
> 
> Anyway I love how he gets overly honest under the lasso's compulsion :)


End file.
